BabysitThis is where it started
by 12M.K.A
Summary: "I ate baby food and i have no regrets" follow the journey Natsu and Lucy started as soon-to-be parents. Nalu twoshots
1. This is where it started

Summary: Mirajane leaves her daughter, Nova in Lucy's care.

Pairing: Nalu

Word count: 2.052

„Look what a cutie!" Lucy said as Mirajane handed Nova into Lucy's greeting arms. Mirajane smiled widely „thanks for looking out for Nova" she said as she placed the baby bag on Lucy's coffee table.

„dont thanks me, its my pleasue" Lucy hugged the baby closer to her chest.

„bye now princess" Mira kissed her daughter's little hands to which the baby cooed and giggled. Mira thanks once again and took her leave to the awaiting Laxus in their car.

„now, mommy is gone, what should we do? Hmm?" Lucy asked the baby as if she was going to answer anytime soon, she looked around and her eyes landedon the bag Mira left, she placed the baby on the couch securely and took out her toys, which were noise making ones, to which the 6 month old baby reacted happily, they had played untill Nova was signaling that her nap time was coming soon, Lucy picked up the baby and placed her on her bed, also she placed some pillows around in case Nova rolls over the pillows might stop her, she would have to baby proofe her whole apartament soon.

...

„Yo Luce!" Natsu yelled as he entered her apartament followed by a blue russian cat, Happy, which took his rightfull place on the couch.

„shhh, dont yell idiot" Lucy whispered holding her finger on her lips „Nova is sleeping" she explained and dragged Natsu in kitchen.

„Nova? What is she doing here?"

„im babysitting her while Mira and Laxus are away for the entire day"

„probarly making a sibling to Nova" Natsu murmured under his breath to which Lucy giggled. „whatcha doing?" he asked as she was looking at a piece of paper.

„ Juvia gave me this cake recipe I wanna try" she kissed Natsu's head as he hugged her from behind „are you staying for dinner?" he nodded against her shoulder she smilled when he placed feather-like kissed on her shoulder and neck.

Natsu and Lucy were together for an year and a half, Natsu works as a firefighter, usually he is at work in night shifts, but when he is not he crashes at Lucy's place along with his (now their) cat, Happy, even thought he has his own place.

„what do you want for dinner?"

„Id like spicy chicken" Lucy sweatdroppsed, Natsu grinned. „you know i love it" she rolled her eyes „yes, i know"

Natsu turned Lucy around and kissed her deeply, to which Lucy's hands wrapped around her boyfriend's scarfed neck. „you know I love you right Luce" Natsu whispered in his girlfriend's ear and she nodded „I know" she pecked his lips but didnt allowed him to keep the kiss.

„okay, spicy chicken, I need to go and buy everything I need" she said as she grabbed her car keys and wallet and made her way to the hallway.

„Nova just went to sleep, she should be out for another hour or two, you wont have problems with her untill i come back" she informed Natsu -that was with her in the hallway- as she put on her vans. „do not move from this spot, do not touch anything" she warned him as he placed his coat on her „jee Luce, have a little faith in me" and by the end he stopped talking he zipped his coat all the way up.

Lucy took out her golden locks from his huge coat „Natsu, even your presence is destructive enough"

He opened his mouth to fightback but shut it, he knew she was right, she smiled at his silly hurt face and kissed his pouty lips „ill be back in 30 minutes" and with that she was out of door.

...

5 minutes into netflix on the couch and a ear ripping sound came from Lucy's bedroom making Happy run off to hide in kitchen, in the cabinet under the sink-which was the only one that missed a door-. On Natsu's side, he had never heard anything this high pitchen in all his 5 years since he works at the fire departament –maybe he is exaggerating...a little- He got and made his way to Lucy's bedroom to shush the crying baby. „why doesnt she have a on/off button like school dummies have?" he asked noone in particular after he picked her up and tried to swing her.

His first thought was to call Lucy, but the idea soon vanished as Natsu thought he should take care of it like a grown up man he is and prove Lucy he can take care of kids.

He threw the phone on the armchair Lucy has in a corner and placed Nova back in that pillow square, after, he went to search for Happy, he knew he would find him under the kitchen sink.

„come here Happy" Natsu kneeled in front of the cabinet instead of opening the only door so he wont starle the poor creature, as soon as he caugh Happy he grabbed his all four paws so he wont scratch him and walked back to Nova, he placed the cat next to the baby to which she stopped crying to look at the animal in front of her, but it didnt lasted too long, since she started again crying, starling Happy, which hissed at the baby and jumped off of bed to hide again.

Natsu murmured a „traitor" under his breath, his eyes landed back on the poor baby, he picked her up and brought her closer to his nose to sniff out the problem, he frowned when he didnt felt any yacky smell from her –only the baby smell he secretely liked-

„so you are not bored, you are not smelly, what do yo-„ his bulb just switched on „you are hungry!"

He recovered his thrown phone and messaged his brother

 _„_ _what do babies eat?"_ it didnt took long before Zeref called.

„what is with that question?"

„Im babysitting Nova, I bet you are hearing her, now, what do babies eat?"

„I dont know, baby food, milk?"

„thanks bro" he hung up the phone and threw it, this time on the bed. He walked to the kitchen and started searching for baby food-as if Lucy had a stock of baby food in there- in the end he found some peanut butter and a banana, placed the Nova on the car seat Mira provided Lucy with and he mixted them up and tried to feed the baby.

As soon as she tasted the peanut and banana she threw it out on Natsu's white shirt, he looked down at his shirt then back at her „but everyone likes peanute butter and bananas, see?" he took a spoonfull of the mixtured and hummed in a pleased tone „see? Its not bad" Nova looked at him with red face and eyes from crying, Natsu tried again to feed her but she refused to even openn her mouth.

Exasperated Natsu said „what do you want?" as if a 6 months old baby would actually reply.

„think Natsu, think Natsu" he repeated under his breath trying to think of something she would liked to eat untill his eyes landed on a toy on the kitchen floor in a carrot shape, soon he walked to the fridgd and took the biggest carrot Lucy had, got an apple and again a banana, eh grated the carrot and apple, smashed the banana into a bowl.

Again Nova refused to eat what Natsu had prepared for her, he gave up, his head hurted too much, he was about to walk over his phone to call Lucy to hurry up, but on his way to the bedroom he dropped the bottle which was placed on the coffee table. „Milk!" he picked up the bottle, wash it out and poured warm milk in it, he picked Nova up and went back on the couch, where he started bottle feeding the cute baby.

He couldnt help but smile at the small creature in his arms, her hair color starts to deterinated now, when she was born she had a white fluff on her head, now her hair has grown and is blond. Natsu has wished for a baby on his own –secretely- he had witnessed his friend's fatherhood and felt a little jealous , he wouldnt admited that he wanted a baby, that would give Lucy a preasure when he knew she wasnt ready for that huge step in their life and they are not even married, so a baby of his own would have to wait few years. Happy had returned on the couch next to Natsu.

10 minuted later and Lucy is home with the groceries bags „Natsu, Help me please" she pleased him to come but she was met a „cant" from Natsu.

„what do you mean you can-„ a little annoyed Lucy dropped the bags on the hallway and walked in living room to see Natsu holding a sleeping Nova. „She wake up soon after you left" she smiled at him and take a seat next to Natsu „i fed her milk" Natsu grinned, so proud of himself that made Lucy giggle.

„how was it?"

„it was...horrible, she wouldnt stop crying, i tried to feed her peanut butter and bananas, carrots and apples, nothing worked"

„that because she eats those things for dinner lunch and breakfast, she only drink milks before and after the noon nap" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her „how do you know that?"

„i have had babysit her before, i know her antics, why didnt u called me?"

„I wanted to show you I can adult" Lucy giggled „and that i can take care of kids" she smiled and kissed his cheek that made him grin.

„well, the place looks quit clean, everything at its place, the baby is stuffed, i think you did it well" Natsu said anything and hide behind his white scarf, Lucy knew that meant something „Natsu" she used that tone on him, ohh no, not that tone, yes that tone.

„r-remember i said I tried to give her baby food..."

„wow, stop there" she got up and walked to the kitchen „Natsu!" she yelled his name, making Nova move in Natsu's arms but not wake up.

„Natsu, my kitchen" Lucy came back to glare at him.

„hey, it was Nova's fault, she spitted, threw and dropped the food everywhere"

„ohh now blame the kid?"

„im not blaming her if its her fault" Natsu defeted himself to which Lucy rolled her eyes and went back in kitchen to clean, but not before she told him to put her back in bed and bring the heavy bags in kitchen and Natsu did so, afraid of Lucy wrath.

...

Later that evening, Mirajane came to pick up her little princess, after a brief talk with Lucy, Mira bit her farewell and left. After locking the door, Lucy took her place on Natsu's left on the couch and snuggled in his chest while petting Happy, that was happily purring in Natsu's lap.

„I ate what I made Nova to eat" Natsu said after a while.

„hmm?" Lucy looked up at him twith tired eyes. He kissed her nose and Lucy smiled „it was pretty good, to be honest"

Lucy giggled „you liked baby food"

„yeah, I ate baby food and i have no regrets" Natsu chuckled and hugged Lucy tight.

„so, when Ill buy baby food for our baby, will I need to buy you too?"

„I wouldnt mind" Lucy snuggled on his should waiting for a reaction, but no, its Natsu we are talking about, he wouldnt recognize a bullet even if it would hit his face.

She took his arms and wrapped them around her middle, hands resting on her belly, again, no reaction.

She waited and waited, and again waited.

„Natsu, I'm pregnant"

„nic-wait what?" he looked down at her „for real?!" she nodded.

„didnt you said you werent ready?"

„yeah I did said, but it happened, it must mean that im ready to have a baby"

Natsu was the happiest now, he hugged the breath away from Lucy, kissed her face and caressed her slightly small bump on her belly, he picked her up bridestyle and walked towards the bedroom, where they spent the night together.

Now they just started their journey together.

Sequel?

Seeya.


	2. Happy Adventures

Summary: sequel to Babysit: Happy Adventure, follow Lucy and Natsu on their journey of pregnancy

Pairing: Nalu

Words count: 3.253

Mood swings, cravings, Natsu had survived them all, but now, new adventures are around the corner for both.

Lucy was pregnant in 6 months, a little over the midway of her pregnancy, it might the worst for Lucy but the best to Natsu, from the same reason, pshysical changes, everything got bigger, curvier, even the number on the scale increased „all the right junk in all the right places" as Natsu liked to say and Lucy liked to react...violently.

When Natsu came home from work he planned on stripping his clothes and snuggle next to his pregnant girlfriend but he never expected to find her painting the living room wall at 1:09 a.m. yes, his girlfriend was paiting the wall, but only that, the color was _hideos_ , even for his taste, it was a brownish green, it looked as something after you eat mexican food.

"what the fuck Lucy?!" Natsu yelled at her, she stopped paiting to look at him.

"I got bored of the old color"

"couldn't you have found another fucking color?" Lucy started to tears and Natsu panicked but quickly gathered himself and hugged the crying pregnant woman.

"shh, its okay, baby" he kissed the top of her head "sorry I reacted that way" he raised her ead to wipe her tears, he smiled and kissed her ohh so sweetly to which shs smiled and hugged his neck "I'm sorry, I should have asked you first"

"it's okay" he kissed her cheeks and looked at the wall then back her and grinned "let's have some fun"he took her hand and went down in the basement "I have paint left from when I finished the house years ago, also, Zeref brought the paints he used for his nurseries here, since his kids would always find them and…well…they got creative with their walls" she giggled and he took the biggest cans "take the small ones over there and follow me" he went upstairs followed by Lucy.

Arrived back in livingroom, he opened the cans "lets hide this ugly ass color"he picked the can and threw the contain of it on the wall, leaving a huge splash of cerulian blue, he smiled proudly and turned to looks at Lucy who was gaping "your turn my lady" he picked up a mint green and gave it to her, Lucy mimicked Natsu's movements adding another splash of color, it took them hours to finish, by the break of dawn the wall looked liked a painting classroom, as a final note, Natsu dipped Lucy's hands into yellow paint and pressed her hands on a pink splash in the middle of wall, he hugged her from behind caressing her belly, she leaned her head on his shoulder "I love you Natsu" he smiled and kissed her cheek, she turned around to take his hands and did te same as he did with her hands, but his were pink on a yellow stain.

As tired, as dirty they were, they stayed hugging in the middle of the living room, listening to eachother's breathing, smelling each other's scent, things both were obssed with.

Would it be in vain to tell you they slept all day?

A month has passed and Lucy was leaving the seond trimester, more exactly she was a week or two into the third and the last trimester, last week they had found out the gender of their unborn, they were expecting a baby boy to Natsu's excitement and Lucy's dissappoitment, she was dead sure she is going to have a little girl, but netherless, she was happy, she can now stop using marshmallow-a name their niece, Astrid, Zeref's daughter and Natsu's Goddaughter came with- as a way of refering to their baby.

One day, Lucy came home from a baby–but not only- shopping session with Juvia, who was pregnant again with a girl-to Gray's "excitement"- and went straight in kitchen "Natsu I have made a decision" Natsu looked up from his burger "about?" his eyes went wide as she opened the fridge's door and threw everything on the trashcan she brought near "L-Lucy?"

'"we'll eat healthy from now on"Lucy explained "I bought this bio foods, veggies and fruits"she placed them in the right place "after I give birth I'll need to go on a diet and I wont go throught it alone, you are coming down with me, plus"she patted his now soft belly "you need a diet too and gym, you had been slacking" and his sweet, spicy, meaty burger, was along with his frends in the trash. Natsu didn't had the courage to argue, he swallowed his toungue and nodded, but he was dying inside.

After a tastless dinner of broccoli and brussels sprouts and two hours of TV they went upstairs to sleep, bit not long after, Lucy was poking Natsu, a little grumpy he asked he what was wrong.

"I need nuggets with mayo" her replu fully awake Natsu to look at her pouty face, he couldn't resist it, he sighed and got up picking a shirt from the floor "wait, I wanna come" to which he responded with a move of his left hand signaling her to get up from bed as he went into their master bathroom to splash his face with cold water, he was going to drive, he needed to be fully awake, as he was drying his face he heard Lucy moaning in exasperation, he stopped in the door frame to look at her still dressed in her pj's –which actually was one of his shirt-

"what?" he asked her.

"I have nothing to wear?"came her reply, Natsu wanted to roll his eyes and facepalm "just throw a shirt on and youll be find"

"but"

"no buts, you will be in the car the whole time, plus its 3 a.m., noone will see you" he was right and she knew it, she finally decied on wearing a shirt-coughhiscough- what is with her and his shirts? He had asked himself.

10 minuted later, they were ordering their meals, Lucy got what she wanted and Natsu got a burger. As he waited for the the red light to go green-which was useless, it was night noone was out, but he was too tired to think cleary- "I wanna go in the park" she said, her mouth stuffed with nuggets,he looked at her.

"what park?"

"where we had our first date" he stayed for few seconds to smile at her "okay" he turned the opposite road to their house.

Moon was out, the night was silent and the breeze was hitting them slightly he took off his coat and placed it on her, they walked hand in hand on the empty alleys of Magnolia South Park.

"who would thought we'll end up this way?" she said softly leaning on his arm.

"yeah, you were running away from your father, I was searching mine" he chuckled bringing their interlocked fingers to kiss her smooth skin.

"in the end, both of them found us" they laughed at the memory, they met almost two years ago, she was running away from the bodyguards/detectives her father Jude Heartiphilia hired to find her, after she ran away from home when she was 17 years old, and Natsu had lost his father in the crowd. She hid behind him to get rid of them. He then, forgot about his mission of finding his father and took her to a date, weirdly, she accepted and she was happy she did.

"I wonder what future holds us"she said looking at his handsome profile, she couldn't get enough of his handsomeness-is that even a word?-

"whatever it has, it doesn't matter, we'll be ready to welcome it"he looked down smiling at her "hit us like a truck, or caress us with a motherly touch, I'll be with you and you will be with me, so I don't care as long as I have you" he squeezed her hand with both of his, his words touched the bottom of her heart making her cry, he chuckled, he knew she cried out of happiness, he hugged her thight.

"I promise"somethin in his voice made Lucy feel warm.

"Natsu"he looked down alerted by her panicked tone, she was holding her belly side.

"he kicked"she said as she caressing the spot her son made contact with, the movement made Lucy's hormons go crazy and she started to cry histerically, Natsu didn't bothered to hug her, but instead he kneels and placed his hands on her belly sides, tears fell from his eyes as he felt his son's strong kicks, he placed his head on her belly "hello buddy, daddy loves you too" Lucy watched her her boyfriend bonding with their son.

Lucy demaned she wanted home and as a good boyfriend Natsu is, had picked her up in bridestyle and walked to the drove home having a sleeping Lucy and a kicking son besides him, maybe the pregnancy wasn't that bad as he thought it would be.

By the end of the third trimester Lucy's cravings and crazy ideas had subdued, but those were replaced by stress for both parents, Lucy's due date was nearing, the date of 12th december was pretty close, Natsu had taken the week off so he could be home when the day their son., Luke would decide to arrive.

Lucy was stressed, scared and she wasn't finding her place "what if he didn't turned his head down?"she asked Natsu who was bathting Happy.

"Lucy calm down, remember what the doctor said? He is in the perfect position and healthy".

"right"she sighed.

"now, Lucy calm down or go somewhere you are un upsetting Happy, he is aggitated too"

"sorry Happy"she sat next to Natsu on the bathrom floor scratching Happy unde chin.

"Luke could came sooner"Lucy said worried.

"he will come whenever he is ready" Natsu tried to reassure her as he was shampooing his fur.

"I hope it wont hurt too bad"Natsu chuckled.

"Lucy calm down please, you are stressing youself and Luke"

"arent you?"

"Lucy….I'm dying inside"true his hands where shaking "at least you know what is gonna happen to you while giving birth, I..I don't know, I don't know if I'll be able to be with you in there, I don't know if I'll even be able to be standing on my own feet, its easy for you, you have dealt with all those emotions during pregnancy, for me, this is new, I just realised…I'm gonna be a father, 7 months I had been living a vivid dream' he stopped cleansing Happy and to rest his arms on the tub edge, hands in water "I'm gonna be a father, Lucy, this shit, is real, I'm panicked? Hell yes, but I try to keep my shit together for your sake" he looked at her "becase that is my job now, I'm a father….and I need to keep this family….my family happy, even when my world is crambling down" as he was talking few sniffs came theirs way into Natsu's speech and his cracking voice made Lucy hug him tight to which he responded with a hug, as tight as he was able to.

"Natsu, you are not alone in this, we both are parents, its our job to keep our cubbs happy…and our jobs as lovers to keep eachother happy and…strong" she took his big hand into her small ones "I'm always here" she kissed him so lovingly to which Natsu responded the same, hooking himself by the kiss as if his life was depending itself by it, after they broke to catch the air they both needed, he hugged her thight , Happy, who was now leaning on the tub edge with his front paws but raised one to touch Natsu's cheek making Natsu smile and pull the wet cat between him and Lucy.

"Natsu!" she giggled and petted Happy's head earning a purr from him and he snuggled into her palm.

"dry him" were Lucy's last words before getting up and walk out of the bathroom to change into dry clothes.

"well, she doesn't like wet pussies" he said picking up his cat towel "and I guess I'm happy about it"

"I heard that pervert" Natsu only laughed at her respons.

Few days later, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Zeref were at watching the hockey game they had been waiting the whole year, while Lucy was in her study, working one of her own stories she would want to publish someday, for the past few days she had felt a slight preasure on her lower belly that was increasing by day, she called her doctor few days ago worried, but she dismissed it after the doctor had told her its normal for women getting closer to their term.

"hey Luce" Natsu came in to check on her everytime there was a commericial break on Tv, she looked at him.

"how are you feeling?" he kneeled next to her caressing her belly.

"not too good, the preasure is getting unbearable" a worried expression made its way to Natsu's face.

"it could be the day?" he spoke with a shaking voice.

"I don't know" she said, worried herself, he bit his lower lip "okay, if it hurts too much don't hesitate to call me" he got up and kissed the top of her head and she nodded against his lips, Happy came in the room and climbed on her lap making Lucy play with his whiskers "go have fun with the guys" she smiled as they were calling for Natsu's to come "I'm gonna leave the door open" she nodded and he was out of sight.

Natsu sat in his spot-close to Lucy's study-

"how is she?" Zeref asked him after seeing his little brother spacing out.

"hmm?" Natsu turned to look at him.

"he asked you how she was ash br- OW!" Gray yelled and turned to look at Gajeel "what is your problems?"

"give him some slack, it's idiot's first time"Gajeel spoke making Gray feel bad and he apologised and he actually meant it. "plus, is funny to see Salamander crashing inside" Gajeel continued laughing making Gray laugh too.

The Dragneel brothers glared at them, but Zeref rolled his eyes-deep down agreeing with Gajeel, it was funny- and turned his attention to Natsu again by asking the same question.

"today might be the day"

The atmosphere suddently dropped and the only source of noise was the commentator's voice coming from Tv, now Zeref was panicking for his little brother, Gajeel and Gray exchanged serios looks, Zeref's gulp cut the silence that felt just seconds ago "Natsu" Zeref's shaking hand made his way to his shoulder giving him a rassuring squeeze "its gonna be okay".

"yeah, Juvia gave birth to Sylvia weeks after the due date" came Gray's way to calm Natsu.

"you know those dates are never right" and Gajeel tried too.

"as you say" Natsu got up to make a refill on drink and chips and while so, Happy came running to him and desperatly scratching his legs and it took Natsu a second fraction to put two and two together and realize what is going on.

He dropped the glasses and bowls and ran to Lucy, starling the men sitting on the couch, Zeref was the first to realize what actually was going on "holy fuck!" came Gajeel's realization.

"I'll get the car ready and call the maternity" he got up and grabbed his car keys and left the house, while Zeref got the emegency bag, Gajeel was already talking to Levy announcing the event.

"Lucy!" came Natsu's exasparated voice trying to calm down the crying woman that was in a puddle of water.

"Natsu!" came Zeref's voice that brought Natsu down on earth "I have got the bag, Gray has the car warm, lets go" Natsu nodded and picked up his girlfriend and all he could see was the way out of his house and to Gray's car.

The trip to maternity was a blurr and everything was moving with slow motion, all he could hear and feel was Lucy's hand squeezing forcefully his hand.

Just in time Natsu's senses came to him as Gray parked in front of the maternity, where their doctor and a nurse was waiting with a wheel chair. Natsu placed Lucy carefully in it and watched as they rushed inside "No!" Natsu yelled and ran after her catching her hand "I said I'll be with you no matter what" he said smiling down at her.

Their families and friends came one by one to support the soon-to-be father and mother. Natsu's father soon-to-be grandfather for the third time, touched his younger's shoulder and asked him how he was doing.

Laughing Natsu said that he was feeling numb to which Igneel laughed "boy, I had been through that four times, two times with Zeref and you, and two with Astrid and Adam, now the fithy time, I''m quit used to it, actually I like it" his comment made Natsu's right eyebrow and mouth right twitch in a nervous way.

"don't get too used to it, its not gonna be a sixth time anytime soon" Igneel being the veteran there tried to lighten up the atmosphere, especially trying to ease Natsu who was the only from their group that didn't had a child, well he will have in few hours, all his friends had either one or two kids each.

Hours has passed and Lucy, at the doctor's signal she was ready to bring her son,the time had finally came, the time their first child would be born, the day they get to see and hold him finally came.

After birth, everyone congratulated the new parents and after everyone got to hold the new born they left to their own bundle of joys waiting at home, leaving the parents to get used to the newst addition on the Dragneel family.

Lucy and Natsu had spend the next day there in the hospital with their Luke, he wasn't putted down one minute, both held him untill the day to leave came. At home Lucy and Luke were welcomed with a surprize party thrown for Luke, their closest person where there, their kids were excited for the new playmate but their excitement was cutted by Natsu saying Luke was too small to play, making the kids pout to the adult's amusement.

On Luke's side, he loved the attention he got from everyone, he got held by every adult present there, the kids where around him all the sime, not a single minute he was alone and he didn't minded, not at all, well that was the moment his parents realized he is going to need a baby sibling, but he or she could wait few more years, now, they wanted to spoil their single child.

Natsu and Lucy were separate by the men and the women, Natsu was with this friends and father in the kitchen talking and preparing Natsu for fatherhood and the Lucy the other girls where having a girly talk, doing the same as the guys did to Natsu, preparing Lucy for motherhood.

The party didn't lasted long, since Luke got tired and bored of the attention he got, he wanted to sleep and since the kids there were getting tired themselves, they call it a day and left.

The new parents didn't knew the hardship future had prepared them, but togeher, now, due Luke's birth, will overcome them with heads held high.

 _Phew…wow, I was up untill 4 a.m to write this, only to wake up 2-3hours after only to write it on computer, actually it even was a good night sleep, it was a mere nap._

 _And I feel bad for forgetting Happy untill his bathtime, poor Happy._

 _Anywho, NOW you are free to either stop reading here, or go on my account to read the sequel to this which should be up by the time you read this._

 _!WARNING!_

 _The sequel and the last chapter of –notsomuch- oneshot is called We are the Dragneels and its not placed as a new chapter, since it has heavy event in it and it needed it own rating and category, its emotional heavy, its actually an angst, you go on your own risk, if you cant bear the drama of a loss, don't go and stay with this happy ending._

 _Well this being said, thank you for reading this and for the nice reviews you all left me and for the favs and who knows? We might see again ;)_

 _Seeya_


End file.
